Motherly Affection
by DaPika
Summary: After Raven gives birth to Yang, she realises something about herself that she never knew and it starts to change her, for the better. As far as I can tell anyway.
1. Prologue

**I am a man of ideas, mad ones that don't really make sense a lot of the time but ideas nonetheless. Now I have many ideas for stories in the RWBY world, I literally have a list that is 30 ideas long in my notebookand that's not even including the ones that reside purely in my brain. This is one of those ideas, it came to mind sometime in December. When exactly, I don't know, my memory isn't that good I'm afraid. The premise is that Raven has a soft spot for children and this changes her, if you didn't actually read the description and just decided to choose something at complete random, a stupid iudea oin most cases. Anyway, there will be other changes, most of which will be apparent later on. But, I've rambled on long enough, enjoy.**

* * *

Raven was a person honour-bound by the idea that the weak die and the strong survive, often phrased as 'survival of the fittest'. She wasn't evil by any stretch of the imagination, at least hers and her teammates, but her methods could easy be considered dark, as she viewed the world in a dark manner.

But as she looked into the eyes of her newborn daughter, something awakened within her, something she had never known about herself. Yang was her child and she would protect her and raise her and-

 _"What's happening to my brain? I don't understand-"_ , her daughter took this opportune moment to start crying.

 _"Shit, how do I deal with this? Think Raven, what did they teach you in sex-ed?"_ , she searched for the cause, no damp or dark stains so not anything to do with waste.

"Is she hungry?", she muttered to herself.

Tentitavely, she raised the tiny blonde baby to her breasts and uncovered one of them. Almost instantly, Yang started suckling, instantly quieting down.

" _Good"_ , it was at this point that Taiyang Xiao-Long, father of her child, decided to enter their area and took one look at the scene before him and then averted his gaze. Sure he had seen her naked but that was during what Raven called a 'reproductive necessity', in reality that was to hide her secret love for sexual activity.

"Tai, don't be so prudish", Raven was amused, Tai was pretty percerted but never wanted to see the nipples of a woman unless he wanted to have sex with them.

"Sorry Raven it's just that this is completely unfamiliar to me, -wait, are you smiling?", Tai had looked back at Raven again as Yang had stopped suckling and Raven's breast had been covered up once again.

It was indeed true, Raver was smiling, something that she only did if she got some vengeance against Qrow, if she got to kill a lot of Grimm, if she had her favourite food or if she was doing some sort of sexual act. "I am?"

"Yes, yes you are, I have got to tell Qrow and Summer, they'll go mental", Raven's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't", it would be ammo used against her by pair and their Machiavellian schemes. To further her aim of getting Taiyang to not tell their teammates, she glared at him.

"Fine, I won't tell them, though, let's be honest. They would probably find out anyway, "I'm still confused how they do that, I had never even mentioned to anyone about the stash of cookies I had hidden, not even a subtle reference or anything."

Raven's small but very noticeable smile had returned, "How long until they get here?"

"Not long- oh wait, there already here", Taiyang, while he liked to pull pranks, looked genuinely surprised.

"How can you tell?", Raven was even more surprised and slightly worried, if they saw her smile, she would be relentlessly teased. That was not something she wanted to deal with after giving birth.

"I can hear Summer's giggling", Summer had this very distinct laughing that was often described as if a hedgehog somehow ended in a human body. Very adorable.

"I can't hear anything."

"It's rather faint and getting louder, they're getting nearer."

Raven was internally panicking, "Is the smile still there?"

"Yeah, I don't think you're to get rid of it. Good luck."

"Shit!"

"Rae, watch your language, we're in a public place. Do you can want us to get in trouble."

Raven faltered, all she could do now was brace herself for the inevitable mockery about her smile. As while she could be considered a scary person, her smile was often described as cute, her greatest shame.

"Tai, I can hear them now. It sounds like Qrow's telling her something hilarious, it better not be anymore embarrassing childhood stories."

A sneeze cane from the direction their teammates were in, "Looks like he is Rae."

Raven sighed, "I'll berate him later, right now is a different matter."

The curtains that sectioned off their area where drawn and through the gap came a fairly tall and slightly drunk man wearing a somewhat tattered red cape and woman of average height with brown hair that appeared red towards the tips and a white hooded cape that was in a much better condition than the one that belonged to the man to the left of her.

These were their teammates and they immediately took notice of one thing that wasn't really that important in the long run. Raven's smile.

"Summer, please tell me I'm not imaginating that thing on Raven's face where a scowl should be", Qrow soon fell into raucous laughter with Summer not far behind.

"No Qrow, I see it too", Summer gasped out the words in between laughs, her very adorable giggling.

"Laugh it up why don't you?", Raven was frowning by that smile still hadn't left her face, _"What does it take to get rid of this smile? And why am I so happy in the first place? It couldn't be because of Yang could it? But that's the only option."_

Once Raven had finished her train of thoughts, she looked up to see that Tai had confronted their teammates, "Guys, stop it. I gert why we do it, we rarely see Rae smile-"

"Understatement", Summer cut in while gasping for breath, her giggle fit over.

"-But this is an important and momentous occasion-"

"You've been reading that dictionary Tai, you remember what we told you about doing that", Qrow wasn't struggling for breath unlike his white caped companion and was instead smirking.

"Qrow, Summer, shut up and let me finish, we've had a child. The first descendants of Team STRQ, would like to meet Yang?"

Summer almost instantly recovered from her lack of air and grabbed the little blonde girl from Raven's arm and started fawning over her. "Aw, hi Yang, I'm Summer. I could end up being your Aunt Summer. Hey Rae, can I be her Aunt?"

"Well if those rumours about you and Qrow are true then you will be, with or without my clearance."

Summer went red and Qrow started awkwardly coughing, prompting Tai to laugh and Raven's smile grew larger.

After all, turnabout was fair play.

* * *

 **Sorry if there's any inaccuracies i** **n here, especially about post-birth procedures. Medicine isn't much of a study of interest for me. I like astronomy more.**

 **Also it is quite short but I thought that this was a good place to end it and it is technically just the Prologue, it doesn't need to be long. Not to mention that really wanted to get this out.**

 **So this is my first foray into the world of RWBY, if any of you somehow know me for my Naruto stories, don't expect anything for Like Glass anytime soon, I'm not abandoning** **it though.**

 **See ya**

 **DaPika**


	2. Chapter 2

**TheNiemand- I'm glad I have your curiosity but do you have to sound like such a dick?**

 **gorda fangirl- First point, I don't understand Spanish or Portuguese or Catalan or whatever other vaguely Iberian dialect or language that you are speaking. Second point, I'd recommend getting an account, so you can follow the story and not just click on someday and hope it to be there. Sorry if I sound like a dick but I and many other authors don't get the point of not getting an account. You aren't required to write. Thanks for the compliment though, it is much appreciated.**

* * *

If Raven knew that being a mother would be as hard as she was finding it then she might have actually thought about it more thoroughly and perhaps decide against it entirely.

But here she was tiredly trying to fix Yang's nappies after the baby had taken a massive dump in them. _"Do all parents have to do this?"_ , she had thought several times.

Tai was in the kitchen trying to make milk out of that powder, the whole idea was completely alien to him and he struggling to get the right amount. The one time Raven had tried it, she had made way too watery and Tai had taken her position of nappy fixing. That was an interesting sight, seeing a grown man failing to put them on right.

Needless to say, they never tried that again. Then again it wasn't really their fault, their were huntsmen, they hadn't gone to public school and been taught about these sort of things.

However, no matter how much it tired it her out, Raven couldn't help but feel that she had made the right choice in having Yang. She couldn't explain it but she just felt happy, good about herself. According to Tai in the two weeks since Yang was born, she hadn't stopped smiling.

Finally, Yang had calmed down and was asleep, maybe she could get some sleep herself. Then a thought occurred to her, just how would she raise Yang?

Raven knew that she wouldn't raise her girl to become one of those annoying teens that just sat in coffee shops and talk about how attractive such and such was and she could tell that Yang would never be a nerd that always stayed at home and relied on their parents by simply taking into account who her father was.

But would she let her become a huntress? It was an incredibly dangerous lifestyle, could she live with herself if she more or less sent her child out on missions that could easily lead to Yang's death? Then she remembered that it would be inevitable with both of her parents being huntsmen.

She was brought from her muse as Tai arrived, bottle of once powdered milk in hand. Turning to her, he looked slightly amused, "I know this is tiring Rae but I think it's best if you go to bed. Qrow and Summer are coming back in the morning."

Raven blinked, she had completely forgotten about that, "Alright Tai but I'm holding it against you if she wakes me up again."

Turning around, Raven moved towards their bed dragging herself sluggishly towards bed, she could think about Yang's future in the morning.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell woke the new parents up. Tai dragged himself up from his comfy and blissful sleep as Raven seemed to be reluctant to be moved from the covers as he shook her twice with her reply being some sort of odd noise.

The doorbell rang again, "I'm coming, I'm coming," the slightly irate man muttered as he marched towards the front door.

After unlocking the door, he opened it to find a bored looking Qrow and a grinning Summer. Noticing how dishevelled Tai looked, Qrow took to the opportunity to annoy him, "Having baby trouble Tai?"

Tai frowned, "Qrow, if you want to say something, make sure it's useful."

"Calm it Tai, I was only asking a question. I wasn't tying to start anything," Qrow raised his hands defensively while Summer looked ready to break them up.

Tai sighed, "You know what, I can't be bothered arguing with you right now. Just get inside and get something to eat while I try and wake up Sleeping Beauty through there," he tilted his head towards the direction of their room.

"Yang?", Summer asked.

"No, try again Summer," Summer blinked a couple times before she and Qrow started stifling their laughter.

"Rae, oversleep. Those words only go together in the phrase 'Raven does not oversleep'," Qrow did not only find this funny but also completely surprising, this was his twin sister they were talking about, you'd think he'd know her better than anybody.

"Tai, you must be lying. I mean, Rae? Oversleeping? That must be a trick," Summer was hysterical and her mouth was agape when she wasn't talking.

"You'd better start believing Summer," said red and white themed woman froze up and her eyes moved towards the sound of the voice to see a bedraggled Raven, her hair messed up and full of knots and bags under her eyes. Just like Taiyang.

"Hey sis, how's the life of a mother been treating you?"

Raven growled and leveled a steady glare at her brother, Tai giving an unimpressed look towards the scythe wielder. Summer took one look at those gazes and felt the need to smack Qrow.

"Ow! Sum, why'd you hit me?," Qrow rubbed the back if his head where Summer had smacked him.

"So they don't and I'm pretty sure they would hit you much harder," Summer gestured towards their irate teammates.

"Fair enough," Qrow grumbled.

A cry then came from Raven and Tai's bedroom, Raven retracted her glare and made her way back. "Well do you want to see Yang or not?", Tai followed shortly after.

Summer and Qrow exchanged a glance before following after their blonde teammate. They came across the scene of Raven trying to calm her panicking daughter down by singing lullabies that she had learned from Taiyang during her pregnancy.

Unfortunately for her, Raven's singing voice wasn't the greatest and after trying 7 times. She seemed to give up and Summer took the baby from Raven's arm. Raven, whether she had actually given or because of the nature of being a mother, looked annoyed but refrained from speaking.

Summer, unlike her teammate, had a beautiful singing voice and sung a not so morbid version of _Rockabye Baby_. Yang stopped crying and opened her eyes and looked at the silver-eyed woman holding her with innocent wonder. Raven's jealousy was barely contained, _"How on Remnant is her singing voice so good? Why can't mine be that good?"_

"Summer, you could sign a record deal and gain money with a voice like that," Summer blushed at Qrow's praise and almost dropped Yang.

Tai took his daughter from Summer's arms with an amused look on his face. Summer turned her head towards Qrow, "Thanks Qrow," she said quietly, in an almost embarrassed.

"Alright, you two, quit flirting," Summer's face became even redder while Qrow scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Do you mind telling us why you came here."

Qrow cleared his throat and seemingly sat in thought, "How many spare rooms do you have?"

Raven sighed, realising what her brother was about to ask, "Apart from the one we are planning for Yang to move in, three."

"Well, can we-"

"It depends. If you want to stay here, you will have to help us raise Yang. After all, having the entirety of team STRQ raising her means she would probably be prepared for anything," Tai cut in, Raven silently nodding her head in the background

"You know we were going to do that anyway, right?," Summer said in reply.

"That's all we needed to know," the smile on Raven's face, unknown to her, had grown larger. Prompting Qrow to smirk a knowing smirk.

* * *

It had been 3 months since Summer and Qrow had moved in with their teammates. Summer hadn't really stopped doting on Yang, much to the amusement of Tai and Qrow and to the appeasement of Raven.

Having the whole of team STRQ in one house and looking after one baby meant that time and tasks had to be allocated to different people. Tai, as always, was in charge of the milk and baby food. Raven had made herself in charge of 'accidents', Summer had the easiest task playing with Yang and calming the child down if she became upset and Qrow had been told to the shopping, much to his chagrin. He had given much snark to the amused Raven.

There was also an awkward moment when Tai walked in on Summer and Qrow 'in the act'. They had an interesting talk with Raven in the morning which boiled down to:

 _"So the rumours were true then?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"For how long?"_

 _"A few months."_

 _"And you didn't tell us, why?"_

 _"We didn't know how you'd accept it."_

 _"I'm hurt by your words, Qrow."_

Needless to say that the incident was never mentioned again though it never could be erased from anyones minds.

They had also decided how they were going to train Yang if decided to follow in their footsteps, they would all teach Yang the basics of their respective styles and let her decide when the time came.

They also raised the question of more children. Raven and Tai decided that they would only have more accidentally while Qrow and Summer decided that they wanted one of their own though they decided to wait until Yang was a bit older and less of a handful until it happened.

They all periodically went out hunting, generally on their own or as a duo. Basic 'save town from Grimm' type things. Ozpin never made them do any missions concerning the Maidens or Salem and the plot that the leader of the Grimm was hatching.

All was well.

Unless you count the main settlement of Patch being under siege by a Grimm horde then yes, all was well. Oh, you want to hear about the siege? Fine, most of the besieging Grimm were Beowolves and Ursa though there was the odd Nevermore hovering in the skies above.

Team STRQ proceeded to do what they do best and started ripping their way through the 'lines' of Grimm, cutting down any foolish creature who dared to attack their home. The town guard and members of Signal Academy, encouraged by the success of STRQ, bombarded the oncoming Grimm with shots and blocked gates of the town by placing the members that wielded melee weapons with a long reach like spears, halberds and zweihanders.

It was what would be known as a 'decisive victory' if the enemy was anyone or anything other the Grimm with only injuries affecting the members of the town guard and members of Signal who had fought the Grimm in 'hand-to-hand' combat.

They had left Yang with an old friend who lived in the town, meaning she was safe and free from the possibility of being mauled by a Grimm while she slept. While the causes for such an attack were unknown as most if the town was in good spirits.

Ozpin, who received news of the attack, believed that Salem had sent that horde to Patch for some specific reason and it was not just a random attack. The full reason behind the attack was not known.

However, there was one thing that the illustrious headmaster of Beacon knew for certain, the war was going to take a drastic turn for the worst.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 2, more of the early times and something to remember for the future. Very foreboding.**

 **I know it's short but this chapter is an early one and so do expect them to be short for a bit longer until Signal is a major part of the story.**

 **See ya**

 **DaPika**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheNiemand- I see but you really shouldn't assume that I have seen Django, which I haven't. You shouldn't assume that I have seen anything of what you or anyone else has except for what you know I've seen whicvh so far are Naruto and RWBY. The rest is a complete mystery.**

 **Masterix- Thank you.**

 **Summer-Rose-RWBY- Again, thank you.**

* * *

It had been nearly two years since the Grimm assault on Patch and life hadn't changed too much. Yang was nearing a full two years alive on Remnant and was currently being taught how to walk by Taiyang. She had already said her first word, that being: 'Hunt'. Rather fitting really.

A loud noise came from a different room, it sounded like a cry of glee. Raven, who was watching over Tai teaching Yang, pulled herself from the couch and walked towards the room currently being inhabited by her brother Qrow and her, arguably, best friend, Summer Rose.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened and in front of her was a very excited Summer who was holding a small rectangular object in her hand. "What happened?", Raven asked with a very curious expression on her face.

In response, Summer just handed her the small object in her hand. Raven looked at it quizzically before realising just what this object was, "A pregnancy test?"

Summer nodded enthusiastically and was drawn into a hug by the once stoic and cold dark haired woman who looked over the white-caped woman's shoulder to see her brother with a huge grin on his face though was also blinking in surprise.

"Raven, I-I'm so happy", Summer was crying. By this point, Tai, who was carrying Yang on his shoulders, arrived. Having heard all of it, the grin on his face could not be contained in a normal looking manner and it seemed to stretch to his ears. It didn't actually but still.

Yang, still not really able to decipher what her parents or aunt and uncle were saying, was grinning because she saw that they were happy and her toddler logic told her that she was meant to be happy as well.

"What are you going to call it?", Tai asked. He was ready to think up possible nicknames to call the child.

"I want to call them Ruby if it's a girl or Ruben if they are a boy", Qrow didn't look like he was going to argue, too wrapped up in the glee of the moment.

"Either way I'm going to call them Rubes", Tai admitted. He didn't need a nickname for Yang as her name was short but he quite often called her 'Firecracker', 'Firework' or 'Dragon', all of which annoyed Raven. Summer however loved them and used them as much if not more than Taiyang.

Nevertheless, they all felt happy that there was going to be another addition to the small Team STRQ family. They hoped that nothing would ever ruin this for them, then they remembered that the Grimm existed and a collective sighed came which confused Yang, still sitting on her father's shoulders.

* * *

Six months had passed since Summer realised that she had become pregnant. They discovered from the doctors at the hospital that she was already a month into the pregnancy.

They had come to find out the gender of the developing child. "I can say that your child, Mr Branwen, will be a girl."

The doctor, Dr Marshall, was talking to Qrow directly while Summer listened in, when the revelation came started crying in glee. Qrow smiled and helped the encumbered Summer to her feet and they walked out, thanking Dr Marshall as they left. Just outside their room was Raven, Taiyang and a now two year old Yang, who was able to walk on her own.

"Well?", Raven asked, her eyes full of excitement for her brother and friend.

"It's a girl."

Yang, who was now able to fully comprehend speech, went a little bit down. She had wanted the child to be a boy but nature just wouldn't let that happen. Raven noticed her daughter's sadness and picked the little blonde up and hugged her.

Summer and Qrow looked a little glum at their niece's reaction but kept a happy face as even if that was a bit saddening, the idea of having a child was more powerful and outweighed the other emotions in sheer magnitude.

"So, two months left then," Qrow tried to redirect the conversion so Yang wouldn't notice their dismay at her reaction. She was but a toddler, she didn't understand much of the world.

"Yes, I'm both excited and scared for when the actual birth will come," Summer slightly awkwardly continued.

"Yes, that's both the worst and best bit in pregnancy," Raven had what appeared to be a fond smile, as if remembering agood memory.

"If I recall correctly, you swore your face off and tried to curse me to, and I quote, 'the foulest pits of hell'"

Raven looked indignant, "Tai, you know I don't like being reminded of that."

"No but it is funny to remember and see the look on your face," for this, Tai was smacked deftly around the ear.

Yang started giggling with childish glee. Everyone smiled, the little blond girl was no longer saddened and the overall mood had been lifted thanks to Tai making a comment at Raven's expense. Who knew it was that simple?

* * *

The nerve wracking two months had ended, the day of Ruby's birth was upon them. Summer's water had broken 10 minutes ago and she was currently in the pregnancy ward of Patch Hospital.

Summer was laying in the bed they used for births and was in a great deal of pain. Raven had warned her about this but she didn't think it would be as bad as it was.

"Push! Come on, you can do it! Yes, I can see the head. Not much more now. Push!" this was all that Qrow, Tai, Raven and Yang could hear.

Summer's water had broken while she had been watching a news report about a White Fang protest and the violence they had been shown. Mind you, it was in Atlas, so the anti-faunus bigotry was not only to be expected but rampant amongst all areas of society. None of Team STRQ understood why some people were so bigoted. They weren't the ones on the receiving end.

The air was tense, so rigid that a jackhammer would be needed to break through it. The clock ticked by, seeming to go slower as each second passed on. 3 minutes later, they heard a loud sigh of relief from Summer and not the uncomfortable groans and moans they had been subjected to for the past 13 minutes.

"Congratulations Summer, you have a healthy baby girl," the unmistakable voice of Dr Marshall could be heard.

After a stale and lengthy pause, Summer came out the door, in her arms was a bundle and on her face was the largest grin ever seen, "Well guys, would you like to meet Ruby?"

Yang, almost immediately ran towards Summer but was caught by Tai who picked the lilac eyed girl up and on to his shoulders. Qrow walked by and tentatively took Ruby from Summer, "Her eyes are different coloured in each eye. What was that called again?"

"Heterochromia," Raven replied, looking at the newborn in her brother's arms, "It is very odd, red and silver."

"Do you think she would be mocked for it?", Tai asked uneasily.

"The vindictive people would unfortunately do so. I'd imagine that the rest would find it cool or just sort of acknowledge it but never comment on it."

Yang was just staring down at Ruby, as if assessing the younger girl. That's what Summer thought her niece was doing. You could never be sure with the 2-year old blond.

"Let's go home, shall we," it would later be that the smile that Summer gave would melt the heart of any nan, even Jacques Schnee.

* * *

 **Two things I quickly want to address. First of all, I want to apologise for how long it took, it was surprisingly hard figuring out what to do for this chapter but it has been sorted and here it is. Secondly, I know it's the shortest one yet but the next will be much longer and won't contain any timeskips. I promise.**

 **See ya**

 **DaPika**


	4. Chapter 4

**Juusan13- Good to know, I'll keep that in mind for a future story. Just so you know, I was never had interest in learning about reproduction, don't worry, I've had the talk. Unlike most of Biology, it didn't have a shred of appeal. The latter bit has been addressed and will be updated when this is.**

 **rebekahtpe- I'm not sure what you mean by that but thank you.**

 **TheNiemand- You have already received and replied to the PM. Anyone else, just ignore the review.**

 **MorgothII- Anything else you would like say?**

 **Summer-Rose-RWBY- I am happy that you are happy.**

 **Emiliano733- I do too, as much as it pains me to say it, Monty's death enables the rest of the production crew to retcon Monty's retcons. Of course they will probably want to leave as is to honour Monty.**

* * *

Having one fairly hyperactive child was crazy enough, having another was plain hectic. At least Yang was a toddler and not a baby crawling all over the place like Ruby was.

Raven collapsed on the bed, utterly tired after a long day of helping Summer and Tai keep Yang and Ruby in check and just general parenting things like feeding. Then she remembered that Yang was almost 3. This meant that they at least had to decide what Yang will learn and Raven would damn herself if she let Tai get his way.

"Tai, I think it's time to discuss how Yang will be trained," at this, the blond haired man turned to Raven with a face of total seriousness.

"I imagine you want to teach her how to wave a giant knife around?" Raven's face tightened. It was on.

"At least it has a defined form, unlike your brawling," Tai's eye twitched.

"Brawling is uncontrolled and disorderly, I however know when and where the best place to strike will be and can easily take down any drunken idiot who only knows how to throw a punch. With your sharp piece of metal, you just slash and win. That is not form," Raven growled and tightened her fists.

"Any street punk could learn how to fist fight well by simply fighting many times and learning from mistakes. To miss a strike with a fist is death or to be knocked out and is easily done. To miss with a sword just gives more opportunity but is hard to do."

"Hard to do? Don't make me laugh, the amount if times I saw you miss with that blade would say to the contrary. And you get opportunities from missing kicks and punches to. Just bring a different limb around while your opponents distracted with the missed one."

"Those were on purpose to try and deceive the enemy. And don't lie, you have lost from missing."

"I'm not going to deny it. I know when to swallow my pride and not choke on it and I really doubt that they were on purpose. Your face said otherwise."

"I was acting!" Raven exclaimed.

"Your a terrible actor," a victorious smirk appeared on Tai's face.

"I can confirm that," Qrow said from the sidelines.

"Shut up Qrow, Tai, who was it who stumbled over their lines when trying to give a speech? I'll give you a clue, it wasn't me."

"As did our esteemed team leader and I don't see you getting at her for it," said esteemed team leader came through the door, baby Ruby in arm and followed by Yang.

"And what is so important that I have to be brought into this argument?" the bickering duo stopped where they were and their heads snapped rigidly towards Summer, who had gone into boss mode.

"Er...can we talk with you in private?" Tai awkwardly asked.

Summer was clearly irritated and her stance said that she didn't want to move and her face was twitching in agitation. She growled at the blond man in front of her.

"I'll... take that as a no," Tai turned to where Qrow was but found the man with the avian name had buggered off, "Damn."

"Well?" Summer had oodles of patience but it was close to it's end.

Raven looked awkwardly at the scared Yang, "We were... discussing what we were going to about Yang's training,"

The afraid child perked up at her name and the word training being said in the same sentence but kept quiet in of invoking Summer's wrath, as little children do with their overactive imaginations. "And I was brought into this 'discussion' because?"

"It got heated?" Tai tentatively answered.

"Of course it did, I suppose I better count myself lucky that nothing was broken in the process," Summer grabbed her temples, "So what were you arguing over exactly?"

"Who's style Yang was going to learn," Raven bashfully said, barely audibly.

"So why can't she learn both your styles?" Summer demanded from her teammates.

Neither of Yang's parents had an answer for this question, unable to come up with a proper answer.

"Your egos that you could never get rid of even though it would be better for all of us," Summer looked around for Qrow, "Where's Qrow?"

"He ran away when you came in, like a coward," Tai couldn't resist the cheap jab.

"Tai, neither you nor Raven faired much better. You have no place to say anything, be quiet."

"Yes ma'am," the black and yellow duo said in unison. Tai leaned toward Raven while Summer was heading through to the kitchen to see if the layabout scythe wielder was grabbing a few quick beers, "Where does she get this persona from?"

"I have honestly no clue Tai," Raven replied tiredly.

"Is she bipolar?" Tai asked the black haired woman next to him.

"Tai, bipolar disorder doesn't work like that," Raven replied flatly.

"How does it work then?" Tai scratched her head in confusion.

"I don't know, I didn't go to public school for a reason Tai," Raven said to Tai, her tone giving the impression that it was a stupid question.

"To learn how to kill things, I know," Tai never got the message and simply found a way to be amused.

Raven gave Tai a dirty look in response while Tai replied with an amused smirk. They looked back to see an annoyed Summer tear through the house and out the do or, "Guess he's not in the house then."

"He has quite a lengthy head start on her" Raven offhandedly said.

"This could take a while, want to finish that argument?" Tai asked honestly.

"The way we go at it, that argument would last ages and would have lost the plot completely," Raven replied.

"I thought it already had," Tai said, scratching his chin.

"I suppose but it had only just barely gone off topic. We would eventually start arguing about food. Food has nothing to do with training," Raven said with assurance that she was correct.

"I don't know, food has a place in every discussion," Tai said with a slightly faraway look in his eyes, as if he was remembering something.

"Tai, stop thinking with your stomach," Raven chastised.

As if it had an Autocue, Tai's stomach growled a very audible and slightly repulsive growl which made Raven sigh and the still present but scared witless Yang giggle with the glee that children were rarely without.

Raven turned towards her child and smiled. Raven picked the young girl up and placed her on her shoulders, "I think we all need something to eat after that."

Tai grinned, that's just the thing he wanted to hear. A few moments later, a peeved Summer and a reluctant Qrow came through the door. "Why didn't you help me find Ruby and I find the lout?"

"We got into a discussion" Tai replied, amused.

"Don't you mean argument?" Summer said with a slight scowl.

"No, we mean discussion. Do either of us look tense?" Raven asked in return.

"No..." Summer started to answer but was cut off.

"Exactly, so did we get into another argument?" Raven asked with a smirk.

Summer sighed, "No, no you didn't."

"I believe we are victorious" Tai said in an over the top manner, pompous nose and all.

"Tai, don't be a idiot" Raven cowed the silly man.

All the while, little Ruby had looked on with wondrous eyes. To her baby perspective, the adults had given her things that would be useful in later life. Like how to settle an argument and how to chastise someone. Even if she would never remember the actual incident, her brain would be processing the information learned and recycling the actions. She would use them on Yang, the older girl always got in trouble. Appear like the bigger person.

But for now, the little silver eyed girl would silently observe from her mother's arms and be adorable. Not that that adorableness would ever leave her.

* * *

 **See, longer. Joking aside, this chapter is only slightly longer because I was running out of ideas on what to do with it. No timeskips and focusing on one subject actually makes it quite difficult to think of ideas. Maybe I should've elaborated on things more. Pointers, tips and ideas are greatly appreciated.**

 **No matter, it's over for now. Back to schoolwork.**

 **See ya**

 **DaPika**


	5. Chapter 5

**TheNiemand-** **Yes** , **the argument of a couple can be very perilous but whoever said they were married? And you call this update fast? That statement became very inaccurate, very quickly.**

 **DarkDevilKnight- Well if you were to scroll down and read... Anyway, there will be some Taiyang and Yang father-daughter time next chapter.**

 **Guest- I'm not going to repeat my tirade from chap 2 about accounts but to answer your question: no, styles will not be mixing, at least not in the way you are suggesting.**

 **Emiliano733- I thought all babies were evil, using their adorableness to make people do their bidding. I imagine at least 1 episode will be dedicated to team STRQ.**

* * *

The majority of the people that lived in the STRQ household were Hunters and the ones that weren't Hunters would be trained to become Hunters. So it was only natural that they would have a stonking large yard with a training ground in it.

The equipment they had was numerous, practice weapons, dummies, targets and practice armour were all stocked for the young children of the members of Team STRQ who hoped that they would become brilliant Hunters one day. Many weights and other exercise devices for muscle building were also outside so that said children could actually have enough strength to be effective.

Right now though, they were children and of those children, only one of them was really old enough to start training.

This was why Yang stood in front of a training dummy on a warm Novembers morning, a common thing on Patch, wielding a practice sword. Off to the side was Raven who was watching on.

"Begin", Yang swung with the limited amount of force that a 5 year old could muster, not a lot, and thwacked the dummy where it's thigh would be if it actually had any.

Watching on, Raven could tell that the swing was sloppy but could easily be worked on through rigorous training and spars.

Yang swung again, this time hitting the dummy in in it's equivalent of the left arm of a person before going for a thrust into the chest of the dummy.

"Stop", Yang pulled the sword out of the dummy, the dummy only having been impaled about an inch.

"Right, your swings are sloppy. If you swing like that then you are leaving yourself vulnerable to attack by the enemy," Yang opened her mouth in attempt to object but Raven continued her sentence before Yang even had a chance to really say anything, "I will teach you how to swing and slash in an effective manner."

"Next, your footwork is about where I would expect it to be at your age, that will improve naturally over time. Final problem is that you lack strength, yes, you can swing a practice sword but what about a real sword which weigh more as they are made of metal rather than wood."

As if to follow up that statement, Raven drew her own sword and passed it to Yang who struggled to lift the blade even with two hands. Notice the pain that Yang seemed to be in, Raven took her sword back and Yang sat down on the ground. "As you tell for yourself, you are going to need to become much stronger."

"How?" Yang intelligently asked with all the charisma a child that would be starting schooling at a public school if she wasn't going to go to a combat school once she turned 13. For now though, she and Ruby would be homeschooled.

Raven sat down next to her daughter so that she could explain to Yang in a friendlier fashion. Explaining things to people while standing over them would only serve to intimidate them. Raven would rather not intimidate Yang as they gotten on to that part of training yet.

"Well, we Hunters have a an ability called aura. Everyone technically has aura but it has to activated either by someone else or extreme circumstances to actually be useful. It heals minor wounds, absorbs impacts and increases strength and speed. It only seems fair to activate yours so that training goes by easier and so we know what your semblance is when it can become useful", Raven explained to Yang, her daughter hanging onto every word, even it she didn't really understand it.

"What's a semblance?" Yang asked in the way that all 5 year olds ask questions, without any understanding as to what they were asking.

"A semblance is the mostly unique power given to someone with unlocked aura that depends mostly on a person's soul and personality. It is often described as a a 'reflection of one's self on their aura'. Some are passed on from parent to child like the glyphs down the Schnee line", Raven explained to Yang, who had long given up on trying to get her mother to explain things in what were called Layman's Terms.

Yang stated quiet, as if sorting through the knowledge her mother had just imparted onto her. Raven gave a small but incredibly telling smile. She had done a nice thing in juyst explaining things to Yang, though she knew that she would have to have Yang read books as well as go through physical training.

With a sigh, Raven stood up before helping Yang to her feet. "I suppose I'd better unlock your aura then, now focus. _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

Yang shivered as a feeling that was both somehow familiar and unfamiliar washed over her. "Is it unlocked, mom?"

"Yes, Yang, your aura is now unlocked. Now, let's get some physical training done."

* * *

Raven had Yang exercise until lunch when the sweaty and tired 5 year old stumbled into the house and was given something to eat by Summer who had been watching Yang train while she wasn't tending to Ruby, taking alcohol off of Qrow and 'reminding' Taiyang to set a good example by not slacking off.

Once Yang had recovered from her exercises and had eaten a sufficient amount of food, Raven took a book down from one of the shelves. Entitled _'The Basics of Grimm'_ , Raven placed it down beside Yang before sitting beside her daughter.

"Yang, physical training isn't everything. You have to use your brain in order to create strategies and you have to know your enemy", Yang gave a blank, disinterested look at the book.

"I know it's boring Yang, I had learn these basics too. They proved valuable to me, they may save your life. Now then Chapter 1..."

In the background of the previous Summer was trying to keep Ruby under control, the younger girl was running around pretending to fight Grimm. It was apparent to Summer that her little girl was ecstatic to become a Huntress and had been inspired by Yang's training. The result was a hard to control red haired munchkin.

But a munchkin that wanted to follow in her parents footsteps.

* * *

 **Stop the funeral procession, this story isn't dead and neither am I! My excuse for the stupidly long time it took to get this out plus why the chapter is so short: School, videogames, writer's block, the original version of this chapter being far worse than this one, bone idleness and the internet in general.**

 **But I am back, hopefully for good.**

 **See ya**

 **DaPika**


	6. Chapter 6

**meredinoemiliano- Thank you, shame about your account though. P.S: Interesting possibility, we'll have to wait and see.**

 **RWBYSTRQ- Thank you. I, hopefully, won't be gone for that long ever again. Then again, it is me we are talking about.**

 **scottusa1- Thanks mate.**

 **YunBranwen- I never said it was, you seem to have misunderstood what was being described in that section. What was happening was Raven calling the act of sex itself an almost demeaning title as a way of hiding the fact that she enjoyed sex greatly. Breastfeeding was not the sexual activity that was being referenced here nor was it being called called a sexual activity.**

 **Mata Nui- Thanks and don't worry you will, as soon as I stop procrastinating, also known as, whenever you are reading this.**

* * *

Tai sighed, calming an excited blonde dragon down was proving to be a nightmare. After all, it wasn't often that Yang got to go into town. The fact that Raven was doing something for Ozpin and thus was unable to help him just made things worse.

Just to rub salt into the wound, Summer and Qrow had taken Ruby and gone to Vale for whatever reason. Something about old acquaintances.

All-in-all, the day was already down the shitter and it wasn't even noon yet.

The main town on Patch was imaginatively named Patch. It was large as seaside towns went with a population of around 20,000. It was famed for it's sandy beaches, beautiful scenery, abundant wildlife and great ice cream.

Team STRQ lived up a fairly dusty road at the back of the town. The road was known for being more or less Grimm free, unless you counted the full on assault that Patch took a few years ago.

"Dad, can we go for ice cream?" Yang asked Tai, puppy dog eyes on their maximum setting.

Tai faltered, while he had grown resistant to the eyes due to the fact that Summer used to use them all the time, he could still feel the pressure that only adorableness could give. Not that Summer needed them, she was team leader and thus, her word was law amongst team STRQ.

"Later Yang, we'll go to the beach first and then have lunch," Tai replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Yang pouted but she knew there was nothing she could do to change his mind. When her father was serious he was as stubborn as a mule. Something she had inherited according to her mother. Being the kid she was though, she couldn't see it.

Upon seeing the beach, Yang started sprinting down, "Dammit", Tai sighed before running after her, "Yang! Wait up!"

The yellow dragon ignored her father, continuing running towards the beach with reckless abandon, eyes not focused on where she was going.

She hit something with a loud thump and a child's cry of pain before she and whoever she ran into got swarmed by a swarm of girls with multicoloured hair. _'It's like a rainbow...'_ she briefly thought in childish innocence.

"Apologise!" One of them demanded, garishly green hair, making the situation look almost comical if it wasn't for the mortal peril she realised she now faced. Angry siblings.

"Yang!" She heard her father call. "Excuse me, can I get to my daughter," he asked the swarm of girls.

"Not until she apologises for hurting our brother!" The one with aqua hair said stubbornly.

"Your brother-" Tai was cut off by a different voice, this time an adult. "I leave you alone for one minute and you swarm somebody," a clearly disappointed woman with strange silver, almost metallic, hair said. In her arm was another child, this one with less gaudy red hair.

"Mom!" The only girl with a normal hair colour, brown, said in a voice that brought Tai back to his childhood, the accusing voice, "This girl," she gestured towards Yang, "Ran into Jaune!"

Yang temporarily cowered in fear as the woman's gaze turned towards her, eyes glistening a deep blue, before they turned soft, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was running towards the beach when I ran into, umm, Jon?", "Jaune", " I was going to say sorry before the girls were mean to me," Yang said, rather scared of the situation around her.

"LI-", "Marron, that is enough! Must you be so blindly protective of your brother?" the woman asked, almost rhetorically. None of them answered, quite obviously scared by their mother and ashamed by their actions.

The woman turned towards Tai, "My apologies for the actions of my daughters, they treat Jaune like he is always going to be young and needs to be protected. I've told them that will lead to problems later in life but..." the woman took a moment to sigh, "They never listen. Where are my manners? I'm Argent Arc."

"Taiyang Xiao-Long but please just call me Tai, everyone else does," Tai offered his hand out to Argent, who took it gladly. There was something about her surname that seems incredibly familiar to him but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. There was a brief moment before the handshake broke and Tai turned back towards the children, gesturing towards them, "What are we going to do about them?"

"I have an idea. Jaune!" said boy, who had just gotten up from the floor, turned his head towards the sound of his mothers voice, "Go and play with, Yang?", the girl nodded.

Jaune turned towards his fellow yellow person, slightly trembling but with a smile on his face. One which Yang returned. "But mom-" one of the Arc sisters tried to protest.

"Violine, I will have no more accusations against Yang here. Now go play", Argent cut her daughter off with finality.

Yang gave Jaune a huge grin and grabbed the slightly taller boy by the hand and dragged him with her down to the beach, "Come on!"

Tai smiled at the scene before sighing, "I should probably keep an eye on them", he turned towards Argent, "How long are you planning on being here?"

"We're going to be here for a week, why? Are you making advances?" she gave the taller man a quizzical look.

Tai held his hands up defensively but wasn't flustered, "Relax, I'm already spoken for, I was just wondering if we can get them to play more," he looked towards the ground somewhat forlornly, "Yang doesn't have very many friends."

"That's not a problem," Argent replied, making Tai smile, "Because of his sisters", she glanced over to the group of girls who were glaring at Yang, "and their overprotective nature towards him, Jaune was never able to make any friends." She snorted for a brief moment, "They kept on scaring the kids who wanted to be Jaune's friend off, even if they had a decidedly good nature."

"Is he the second youngest?" Tai asked, taking note of the baby in Argent's arm.

"Yeah, he was always treated as the baby in the family. I admit to doing this sometimes but it was never to the extent the girls or even my husband did," she answered, making Tai chuckle. "Thankfully his focus has moved onto little Rouge here," Argent smiled at the little red haired girl that she was carrying.

They looked back up towards Yang and Jaune who seemed to be playing some kind of game similar to tag.

* * *

As he was being dragged by Yang, Jaune noted how ridiculous the situation had been. Similar incidents had happened before, of course, poor Urdin from down the road was not lucky enough to be saved by Argent and the boy had run away crying to his mother. Argent reprimanded the girls but the damage had been done and Urdin refused to he near Jaune in fear of his crazy sisters and what they might do to him.

But this was just crazy, this girl, Yang if he heard right, wasn't even trying to be his friend at the start and had ran into him accidentally and had actually been saved from being bullied by his older sisters. Not only that but the girl jumped at the idea of being his friend and now here he was being pulled by said girl to the beach that Patch was so famous for.

The girl had then stopped lightly slapped him on the shoulder and exclaimed, "Tag!" before running away. It took a moment for his brain to catch up but as soon as it did, Jaune got to his feet and stated chasing after Yang.

Not to much avail mind you, Yang had already gotten a fairly large headstart and always kept that distance, much to Jaune's frustration.

In an act of pure determination, he waited for a brief moment to catch his breath and, taking note that Yang wasn't looking back towards him, when Yang turned to the left Jaune sprinted towards Yang's trajectory and, when he was within 6 feet of the blond girl, jumped forwards with his arm outstretched. His hand hit Yang right in the shoulder, completely by surprise which he guessed from the surprised yelp that the girl made, and said "Tag."

* * *

Tai blinked in surprise, "Looks like Jaune has a tactical mind, would work well as a leader," he noted

Argent looked as equally as bewildered, "I guess there was a reason that Charbon always plays chess with Jaune," she muttered under her breath.

"Charbon?" Tai repeated.

"My husband, he's a hunter and Jaune has great admiration for him," Argent replied, "He wants to follow in his father's footsteps but the girls won't let him. I'm not too keen on it either but I wouldn't stop him from following his dreams."

"Did your husband attend Beacon by any chance?"

"Yes, wait, don't tell me your a hunter?"

"Yes, yes I am. He was a couple of years above mine but we interacted sometimes, kind of a weird guy from what I remember," Tai mused.

Argent started to laugh, "That's him alright. Were you around when he started a lunchroom war over a grape?"

"He told you that story? Yep, I remember that, I also remember getting knocked out halfway through by a grapefruit thrown by my own team leader," Tai grinned at the somewhat embarrassing memory, "I never saw how it happened but my teammate Qrow said that Charbon got blasted out the window by an already stale baguette, right into one of the teachers. He got detention for three months."

"He never told me that bit," Argent remarked.

"He would have had to preserve some of his manliness and pride. It was badly wounded at that point, who knows what would happen if his family would find out about it," Tai replied, amused grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Since you're the hunter, how would you suggest Jaune getting a loose from the grip of his sisters?" Argent asked, turning the conversation serious again.

"Does Charbon support it?"

"He has actually offered to train Jaune before but his sisters got in the way each time, before Jaune could actually answer," Argent grimaced at the memory before glancing back over to where her daughters were standing, still glaring at Tai's daughter.

Tai, noticing the look towards the Arc sisters and the grimace on her face, whisper into Argent's ear, "Has his aura been unlocked yet?" Argent shook her head in response. Tai sighed, just as he suspected, keeping his whisper up he continued, "Unlock it in secret, perhaps in the middle of the night or somewhere the girls can't access."

Their conversation was abruptly ended by a cry of ,"Mom!"

* * *

Yang was now on the offensive, never quite catching the lankier Arc who would!d always jump out of the way when she went to tag him, leading the girl to often slide along the sand, aura protecting her from any real damage.

Jaune himself was nearly exhausted. Him lacking aura meant he couldn't run as much as Yang could, he was actually impressed with himself that hadn't yet collapsed though he was very much running on empty without an afterburner. He was conserving as much as he could, ducking and dodging where possible and always keeping an eye on where Yang was.

Yang was getting close again, arm poised for the tag. Jaune attempted to roll out of the way again, feeling confident enough to try it again. He then felt his left leg slip on the sand and he unceremoniously fell on his side.

Yang stopped dead in her tracks and kneeled down to the boy. "You okay?" she asked voice having an worried and nervous edge.

"Yeah," Jaune grunted as he picked himself up into a sitting position.

Yang sighed in relief and sat beside the boy, "What you did back there was cool."

"You think so?" Jaune asked, somewhat meekly.

"Yeah, you would be a good fighter," Yang said in return, nodding her head enthusiastically, like she agreed with another version of herself inside her own mind.

Jaune blinked in surprise, "You sure?"

"Yep," Yang replied, popping the latter 'p'.

"I hope you're right," Jaune muttered.

"I know I'm right!" Yang almost snapped back before recoiling, "Sorry, sorry! What's wrong?"

"I want be a hunter but..."

"But what? It is them?" Yang asked Jaune, gesturing towards Jaune's sisters with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah.. Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters but they love me a bit too much. They won't let me follow my dream 'cause they are scared of me being hurt," Jaune explained, head facing down into the white sand.

"Have you ever... uh, argued with them?" Yang asked.

"No, there are too many and I can't be heard over them as they shout and it hurts my head," Jaune sighed, "It won't work."

"Ever asked your mom or dad, even just to get them away?"

"Uh-huh, they tried but..."

Jaune's silence said a lot to Yang, rage slowly building as it had done all through their conversation. From what little about Jaune's sisters she had and heard, she hated them. Jaune was perfectly capable for being a hunter and she knew that his aura would protect him, even if she had subconsciously known that it was not unlocked yet.

She looked over to where the sisters were standing, their glare focused directly on the yellow dragon returned the glare in full. It was taking every sliver of what little self restraint she had to prevent from charging at them.

To the sisters, it was like something had possessed the Xiao-Long. Her eyes, while still lilac in colour, seemed to be on fire on the inside. Her face was twisted into a nasty snarl and her hair had an unnatural but very slight glow.

Jaune saw how Yang was looking at his sisters and knew that the situation was one straw away from turning ugly. He glanced over to where Tai and Argent were talking and knew had to let them deal with it. He knew that Yang was, by this point, too angry to be calmed down by simple words. He also knew that his sisters would never back down, even if they had no training and were scared by Yang's anger.

He stood up and started to run, even if his ankle was still a bit sore and he was still a bit puffed out from the tag, he ran as quick as his legs could carry him. "Mom!" he shouted.

Argent looked over to where her son's voice was coming from and saw the boy pointing to where her had started pointing, Tai following suit. They saw how Yang was staring at the Arc girls and their eye's went went wide, "Shit..." Tai muttered under his breath.

"Yang!" he shouted. His daughter briefly looked towards him before moving her gaze back onto the sisters. "Dammit!" he ran over to where Yang was and got in front of the stormy girl, "Yang, calm down."

"They won't let Jaune do he wants," she said simply, as if she was replying to an unasked question.

"I know, Little Dragon, I know but you can't attack them," Yang just looked at her father, fiery eyes cooling ever so slightly, "I know you're angry, I'm not impressed with their behaviour either, but please understand that force can't change everyone, even if I'd like that to be true,* Yang's eyes cooled more and the snarl disappeared, turning into more of a grumpy face. The hair remained, however, the glow unsettling Tai greatly.

Argent had made her way over with a worried Jaune in tow, "Girls, back to the hotel," she ordered, voice giving no quarter.

The Arc sisters scowled but acquiesced, turning away from the angry Xiao-Long and heading towards the hotel that was down the boulevard that bordered the beach.

Argent sighed and turned back towards Tai. "Here's the phone numbers of my husband and I," she said to him passing a slip of paper to Tai, "Give a wring if Yang wants to play with Jaune again."

"Thank you. Do you write these down in batches?" ha asked, pointing out the oddity of just having your phone numbers written down as Argent had never taken her phone out once.

"Charbon's idea, not mine. Though it does come in handy," she muttered, barely audible to Tai and the seething Yang. "I'll see you both sometime this week."

As Argent walked away, Jaune took the opportunity to say, "Bye!" to Yang before shooting off after his mother.

Yang just nodded at Jaune's back, "Let's go for ice cream, Yang."

To say that the girl cheered up would be an understatement.

* * *

 **I would just like to say that I can't keep my promises to the readers. To those that have been loyal the whole way through, I'm sorry.**

 **On the plus side, this is the longest thing that I have ever written on this website, including the the now nonexistent stories from years ago that were absolute bollocks.**

 **See ya**

 **DaPika**

 **P.S: If I have portrayed the people who are responsible for Jaune's inability to pursue his dream wrongly, it doesn't matter, it's Fanfiction, it's not meant to be accurate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest- That's the plan. I guess.**

 **merendinoemiliano (All)- The first thing I have say is chill, it's here. You have interesting ideas but ones that I won't say anything else on.**

 **TheNiemand- Eh, maybe, maybe not you'll have to see. At this point, they are all either 5 or 6 depending on when their birthdays are.**

 **RWBYSTRQ- I hope this one is worth the even stupider wait.**

 **blackmailingqueen- As you can see, I have.**

* * *

It was peak autumn. The trees were becoming skeletons and the amount of produce in stores was incredible. The harvest had been good this year.

Even still, the copious amounts of food were not what had a certain energetic 6 year old girl sporting a smile so wide that it looked like it shouldn't be possible for her to achieve and bouncing like a pinball all over the place.

Yang Xiao-Long was excited to see her friend Jaune again after they had met during the Summer. The public school holidays had just started and Jaune and his family were coming over.

It wasn't like they hadn't had any contact since Jaune had to go home due to the public schools starting up again. Tai and Argent had managed to set up a pen pal system between the pair.

According to Jaune, his father, Charbon, had started his training. It had been, according to him, exercises and not any practice with a weapon, yet. He had only just had his aura unlocked, his father had been training him without his aura so that he could 'build stamina', though Yang wasn't really sure what that meant.

They would be staying at a nearby holiday home that they were just renting, for now. Jaune had admitted that if his parents decided that they liked the place, they would buy it permanently so they could travel over there whenever they wanted to.

Jaune had also mentioned that his sisters had gone from utterly distrusting Yang to teasing him about his friendship with her. He had described the change as sudden and weird. Admittedly, Yang didn't know what sudden meant until she had asked Raven what it meant.

Nevertheless, it was a good thing. It meant that she didn't have to be subjected to the constant glares of distrust that the sisters had been sending her way. When she thought back on it, though, as the holiday had gone on, several of the glares had gotten less vicious and one or two had stopped glaring entirely. Maybe the process of acceptance was more natural and steady than both Jaune and Yang had originally thought. "Took longer," being the way Yang had actually described it.

She wasn't the only excited small being within the STRQ household as the sugar-powered hyperactivity machine that was Ruby was excited to meet Yang's friend. She was unfortunate enough to have become ill during her, Summer's and Qrow's trip into Vale, forcing the young girl to stay in her room while Summer looked after her, meaning she was unable meet Jaune the first time round.

They were arriving by ferry into Patch harbour, just outside Signal Academy. According to Argent, they were planning on taking the earliest ferry over which meant that the people within the STRQ household were forced to get up early in the morning.

While Yang was excited to see her friend, she could not be described as a morning person. It had taken her all her will to pull her carcass out of bed and towards the kitchen at what could be described as butthole-o'clock in the morning. In layman's terms, 6:30.

"I'm not used to this house being so quiet," Tai had commented, halfway through his third slice of toast. Everyone turned to look at him with expressions that indicated that they wanted him to explain, "I mean, we never get up this early. I haven't gotten up this early since Beacon and it's very obvious that neither Yang or Ruby are used to getting up at this time. I don't think they ever have before today. So they are all sluggish even though they are clearly excited to see Jaune."

"How early in the morning is it that you are the smart one? Are we sure that I'm still not dreaming?" Qrow asked, his voice full of snark and his tone even more grouchy than it usually was. He hated getting up at this hour. He had been up all night modifying his scythe to try to add an electrical function to the blade. Why? He couldn't remember.

"Qrow, be nice," Summer scolded, she had spent the night simply trying to put a very hyperactive Ruby to sleep and was now very sluggish at the lack of sleep she got herself, "I know it may seem like a miracle but you don't have to point it out!"

Tai's face had went from glaring at Qrow, to smiling towards Summer, to being slammed against the table in the matter of a few seconds. It was very comical to Ruby who had started giggling at the misfortune of the older blond.

"That was very backhanded, Summer," Raven observed. She had actually slept fairly well, having left Tai to put Yang to sleep. She had gotten very tired and had lost much sleep in the past simply trying to get the little dragon to sleep and so elected to make Tai struggle to put their daughter to bed. Needless to say that it had taken over an hour to do so. At which point, Tai crashed out on his own bed, not even cleaning his teeth because of the mental exhaustion and frustration that had been brought about by Yang and her near boundless energy.

"Friends can be backhanded about friends, Raven," Summer replied, somewhat childishly and with a large slathering of grump added in.

"True but still, can't you compliment him or defend him without being backhanded? That's my job."

"Raven, your job is be the grumpy one, why couldn't you be the grumpy like you usually are," Summer snapped back.

"One, because I'm not as tired as you are, and two, am I really as grumpy as you say I am? At least, these days?" Raven calmly replied. She was fully aware about how she composed herself before she had Yang and had steadily become a generally more positive and forgiving person.

"Whatever," came the very grumpy and snarky rebuttal from the team leader.

"Just drink your coffee Summer. That should make you feel less grumpy."

Summer did so, slamming the now lukewarm beverage down her throat in one go, leaving a brown stain around her mouth that looked like a moustache.

"Now wipe your mouth."

"Quit babying me, Raven."

"Fine," the clearly amused Raven replied, before turning her attention to her daughter who hadn't being paying the conversation any heed, instead focusing on how she would react to seeing her friend again. Of course, while wolfing down her cereal. "Yang, eat slower."

Yang didn't hear her mother, still engrossed in thought about what she and Jaune would do. If course, her lack of reaction prompted Tai to ask, "Hey Yang, you alright?"

Still no reply. Yang was in full on daydream mode. A daydream which attended when she felt someone prodding her shoulder. Yang snapped out of her daydream, somewhat annoyed. She turned to the source of the prodding which turned out to be Ruby, who had noticed how she hadn't reacted to anything and decided to do something about it. If course, her young mind went straight to the easiest solution. Brute force, kind of.

"Whuh?" the young blonde girl intelligently asked.

"You alright Yang?" Tai asked again, with a slightly concerned expressions on his face.

"Yeah, I was thinking," Yang quietly replied.

"About what?" her adorable cousin adorably asked. Adorably.

"Jaune," she replied even quieter.

"It what way. Do you like him?" a slightly less grouchy Summer asked, seeing an opportunity to tease the little dragon.

"Yeah, he's my friend, why wouldn't I like him?" Yang answered not noticing the potentially embarrassing situation she had just out herself in.

Qrow however saw where this was about to go and jumped on the bandwagon that Summer had set in motion, "Yeah but do you _like_ him?"

Yang blinked in confusion, what did he mean by that? "Yeah?" she tentatively answered.

This caused Summer to start giggling and for the other denizens of the STRQ household, not including the also very confused Ruby, to smile. "Do you think he's cute?" Raven, of all people, asked.

Yang's face started to turn red, "Umm..."

"Guys, I know it may seem fun to tease Yang but we need to be going otherwise we'll be late," Tai piped up.

"Tai, you sure you're feeling alright? That's the second time that you've said something smart today," Qrow asked.

"Qrow, if we'll be late by teasing Yang then we'll be late by teasing Tai. Everyone, finish your breakfast as quickly as quick as you can and let's go," Summer ordered, putting a halt on the ribbing of Tai before it could really start.

The next few minutes saw a clattering of plates and mugs, the scraping of chairs across the ground, and the slamming of the front door, which nearly broke off its hinges.

There was a mad dash and an exclamation of, "There's the ferry!" by Tai, some tripping, some tumbling, and some piggybacking in the hurry to get there. Qrow now had a footprint imprinted on his face, Yang had twigs sticking out of her hair and a sore forehead after smacking her herself against a tree branch, and Summer's pride would need some time to heal after she basically got left in the dust by everyone else, which is embarrassing for the teams fastest member.

As the ferry opened up to disembark, a panting group that would be known as the STRQ family, even though they never really called themselves that, arrived at the terminal. A moderate sized building, built for managing the tourists that were common on Patch.

As the masses of people disembarked, it was very obvious to tell which ones the Arcs' where. Even with the many ridiculous hair colours that could be found on Remnants, none quite reached the level of ridiculous that was the Arc family. There was such a variety of colours that many of the other people that were disembarking were staring at them the whole way. To a regular family that would be quite jarring but very little about the Arcs could be considered 'regular'. After all, this was the family of Charbon Arc, known for his eccentricity, especially when it came to his children. It clearly rubbed off on some of them as they could only be described as overprotective of the younger members, Jaune and Rouge.

Speaking of which, the only male child of Charbon and Argent Arc had clearly grown taller, standing the same height as his eldest sister, Verte. Admittedly, as they were both children this was not all that impressive but it was clear that he would be much taller than his siblings in the near future. This echoed his father as the man was notably tall and could very easily intimidate people simply by towering over them. His only younger sister, Rouge, was now walking completely on her own, despite the fact that she was barely a year old. She could also solve maths problems that were meant for 10 year olds, and could both talk and write. She was regarded as some kind of prodigy by basically everyone she met and it weirded a lot of people out, even the insanely eccentric Charbon.

As soon as Jaune spotted Yang standing beside her father, he pushed his way through the crowds of people in front of him, and ran towards them, his family quickly following him to make sure he didn't get lost in the crowd. Qrow was the first of the group to notice the young lad pushing through the crowd but thought it best not to spoil the moment for Yang.

As soon as Yang notice Jaune she grabbed Ruby and ran towards her friend. She may have been slightly tired but the adrenaline in her system meant that she didn't care, all that mattered was making sure that she got to Jaune and that Ruby met him. They skidded to a halt in front of each other with Ruby not stopping soon enough and crashing into Yang, "Oww...", the four year old muttered as she rubbed her nose.

"Hi Yang," Jaune said, just very happy to see his friend again though not to fixated that he noticed the smaller girl behind Yang, "I guess you're Ruby."

"Yep," the younger girl replied, popping the 'p' as she did so.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby," Jaune offered his hand to the girl, which Ruby took, having seen Tai do so with other people before.

"Jaune, wanna have some fun?" Yang asked, noting that both children families had caught up to them.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Man do I feel guilty. I have a multitude of reasons this took nearly a year to do and why the chapter is shorter than the previous even though I had wanted to have it be longer. For starters, I had to finish off school and that meant studying for my exams, a lengthy and stressful process. Then I did some work on it during the summer but ran into writers block. There was also the fact that I am also redoing the Naruto story Memories and that is planned to be very long and very time consuming. Then college reared it's head and I had to take time to do work for that.**

 **I honestly feel that the product that I have produced is rather lacklustre but I felt that I had to get something out there to show that I wasn't dead and neither is this story, especially before it became year since it was last updated. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Anyway, I hop to get the next chapter up sometime in the next two months, perhaps over the Christmas holidays.**

 **DaPika**


End file.
